Perfect Life
by Jamber111
Summary: After college, the group lives a Perfect Life, or is it? Read and find out! FUTURE! Pairing; Amber/Jerome, Nina/Fabian, Patricia/Eddie, Mara/Mick, Joy/ALfie! Don't hate! R&R! Also Family!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story! Hope you like it! I still haven't gotten any reviews on my story, House of Tragedy. So if your reading this, please review my stories! Warning: Minor cussing.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HOA, or Alexander McQueen.**

I was walking around the living room, in the house I share with my husband, Jerome Clarke. He was at work, he is business owner, in downtown London. After Anubis, and college, which we all attended together, Nina and Fabian, moved in together, shortly got married, and have two kids, both girls, two year old Kimber, and 7 month year old Alexandria. Mara and Mick got married, and have one boy, Mitchell, who is one. Patricia and Eddie are married with a 9 month old boy named, William. And to my suprise, Joy, and Alfie are married with a one and a half year old girl, named Juliette. Jerome asked me to marry him, soon after college, we have been together since our second year of high school. I am currently 8 months pregnant with twins, and we are really excited, were having a boy and a girl. Were all 23 and as close as ever. We all live really close, and spend a lot of time together. "Ambs! I'm home!" I heard Jerome shout from downstairs. "I'm up here!" I yelled from our huge bedroom, on the second story. Before I knew it, he walked through the door. "Hey babe, how are you and the babies?" He asked as he gave me a kiss on the lips. "Were all great!" I resonded happily. "Good, wow your getting bigger every time I see you, and I see you alot!" He said, laughing. "Hey!" I yell, while playfully slapping him on the arm. He just laughed. "I know, I'm HUGE!" I said, putting my hand on my belly, it really is huge. I can't even see my toes when I stand up. "Yeah, but I say that in a good way! Were gonna be parents!" He reassured, as he put a hand on my belly too.

That made me happy, I can't wait to be a parent of two, amazing babies with Jerome as the father. He makes me so happy. I glance at the clock, and see it's 6:00 at night. "Oh, by the way, before I forget, Fabian called me today, and he said that they want us to go out to supper with everyone tomorrow, to catch up." Jerome said, from the closet. "Okay. Do you know where?" I asked. "No, he said Nina would call you tomorrow and let you know." I nodded, and headed downstairs. I'm so lucky I don't have to go to work for a while. I'm a fashion designer for one of the biggest labels in England. It's called Alexander McQueen. "Shit!" I yell. "You alright?" asks Jerome as he hurrys over to me." Ya, i'm fine, just freaking contractions, but don't worry, it's normal." I said, as I sit down on the couch. "Good, I just thought you were going into labor or something." he said, as he let out a sigh of relief. "Can you believe were going to hold them in our arms in 2 months?" I ask. "Not at all, it's going by so fast, but I can't wait." he responds. "Me either." I put in.

**BAM! This chapter is over! Hope you liked it! I want reviews, or no update! So get reviewing people! And please read my other stories! Thanks!**

**~Carrie!**

**SIBUNA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks to all my amazing reviewers! Y'all deserve an update! So, Here ya go!(: Oh and if you don't know how big a 8 month pregnant person, having twins, then I suggest looking it up, so you can get the full effect!(:**

PERFECT LIFE-CHAPTER 2!

Jerome's POV;

My eyes fluttered open, and I suddenly realized its morning. I glance around at my surroundings, and saw my VERY pregnant wife, laying next to me. I remembered last nights events, talking about the babies. I really can't wait to be a dad. "Morning." I hear my beautiful wife mutter. "Morning babe." I say, sweetly. She gets up, and gently grabs my hand, and places it on her stomach. "Their kicking. Do you feel it?" she asked, and I nodded. "Wow. That's amazing, they feel way more powerful than hey did, when they first started kicking." I said, smiling. "I know." she responds. I don't think I'm gonna go to work today, I'm "sick"." I say. "Oh, okay... They will totally buy it." Amber states, with obvious sarcasm in her voice. "Haha! Well who cares if they buy it anyways? At least I get to be with my girl." I said sweetly, as I gave her a kiss on the lips. "So, baby names?" She asked. "Hmm, how about Bentley Fabian Clarke?" I asked. "Oh-My-Sparkles! I love that name! And what about Ella Nina Clarke?" She asked, smiling. "Yeah! I like it!" I smiled.

Nina's POV;

I woke up next to my amazing husband, and glanced at the clock, 9:30. I guess I better call Amber now and tell her where were going. I picked up my cell phone and dialed her number. I knew it by memory of course, I mean we are best friends! It rang a few times before she picked up. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey Ambs! I was calling to let you know about tonight." I said into the phone. "Oh! Good, have you decided on where were going yet?" she wondered. "Yeah, we decided on The Michelin Guide." I answered. "Okay! We'll be there!" she called. "Kay! Bye Ambs!" I shouted happily. "Bye!" she let out, and then I hung up my phone. My mind wondered to thinking about tonight, since everyone in my house is still asleep. I am so excited about going to the Michelin Guide! Its extremely nice, and has five stars! Tonight wasn't just about having a get together, it was also beause Amber is 9 months pregnant today!

Amber's POV;

"Jerome!" I shouted down the hallway. "Yeah babe, in here." He called from the den. "Guess what happens today!" I shouted happily. "And what would that be?" He asked smiling. "I turned 9 months pregnant today!" I responded happily, as I plopped down on the couch by him. "Wow! That was fast! I'm so happy." He said, as he gave me a vry, passionate kiss. "oh, and just an FYI, were going to Michelin Guide today." I called over my shoulder s I got up to leave. "Okay, sounds great." He responded. My life couldn't get any better right now.

**Okay, this chapter is over! Sorry they are short, but I'm really busy as of right now! I will be updating my other stories tomorrow to, so make sure you keep your eyes out! Please Review!(:**

**Thanks, Carrie(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I was told that The Michelin guide is just an online website for finding restaurants! Sorry guys, I'm from America so I wouldn't know!(: I'm changing it to The Fat Duck! I don't own it BTW!(: So please review for the next update! I want at least 3 new ones! Thanks guys! I love all my readers and reviewers!**

PERFECT LIFE: CHAPTER 3!

**Mara's POV;**

Tonight was the night we all go to The Fat Duck, for a little get together! Amber called all the girls to come over to her and Jerome's house to get ready, and the boys will pick us up later. I hopped into my silver, Honda Pilot, and started to their house. After a few minutes, I pulled up to Jerome and Amber's home. I slowly walked up, and knocked on the door. Amber soon opened it. "Amber! Look at you, you've gotten bigger!" I said, excited. "Tell me about it. I'm ready to meet these little guys." She responded with a genuine smile on her face. She led me into the living room, were I saw Jerome, sitting. "Hey Jerome!" I exclaimed. "Hey Mars!" he said, smiling, and pulling me into a hug.

**3rd Person;**

Amber and Mara walked into Amber's room, where they walked over to Nina, Patricia, and Joy. After a few hours of torturing pain, they were finally done, and headed downstairs. All the guys had already gotten there, and of course, their kids were with babysitters. "Is it easy walking in heels when your 9 months pregnant with twins?" asked Joy. "No, but I'll make it work, because... I'm Amber Millington!" She shouted, which made everyone laugh. "You all ready?" asked Jerome. They all nodded, and heded out the door.

They ended up taking 2 cars. Jerome, Amber, Nina, Mara and Fabian, in one. And Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Joy and Mick in the other. They made their way through the beautiful city, nd they then saw the gorgeous, waterfront restaurant. They parked, and all met up at the door. "We have a reservation under Clarke, please." informed Fabian. "Aw, Yes, Party of 10. Right this way!" Shouted the bubbly waitress. They followed her till they were toward the back.

After a little while, they all had gotten their food, and were just laughing and having fun. "And that time Alfie spilled a whole beer on Mick's head! Wethought he would be digging his own grave!" laughed Joy. They all had tears in their eyes from the ongoing conversation, of all their favourite stories. They have been friends forever! When they wee finished, and payed for everything, they headed out the door, and seperated once again.

**Sorry guys! thats all I could fit in now, because i'm trying to update ALL my stories before tomorrow! I havn't updated because my computer had a virus on it, and it had all my docs on it! Thanks for being patient and supportive! I want 3 reviews before next update!**

**Love ALL of y'all out there!**

**_Carrie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Im back! Well anyways, thanks to my readers and reviewers! I Love Y'all!**

It was 3:02 A.M. , when Amber was awoken by shooting pains in her back, and around her stomach. "Ow." Amber cried, grasping her stomach. Then something happened that scared the life out of her.

"Jerome." Amber said, as she lightly tapped his shoulder. "Hmmm, what? Huh? Is everything okay?" He asked, finally coming to his senses.

"My water broke!" she shouted. "Come on, we have to go now!" They both jumped up, and Jerome grabbed the bag they packed a few weeks ago, so they would be prepared.

He helped her to the car and, soon, they were on their way to the hospital.

"On a scale from one to ten, how bad does it hurt?" The doctor asked. " 7." Amber shot back, instantly. Her friends from Anubis were all in the waiting room. They are all really excited about the babies.

"Okay, Amber. It looks like you are 6 centimeters dialated. It will be time to push, when your at 10." The nurse informed them.

"Thank You." Amber replied.

"Are you okay, babe?" Jerome asked her, with sweet, understanding eyes. "I guess, i'm just ready fo this to end!" she whined.

"Trust me, soon it will all be over." he assured her, "I love you."

"I love you too." she said, and even smiled.

Then the nurse came back in. "Are you going to want an Epidural, or are you going to go natural?" she wondered.

"I think I want an Epidural." Amber admitted.

"Good choice." the nurse laughed.

25 minutes later, Amber got the Epidural, and was feeling a lot better.

The doctor, was just following up on everything, to make sure it was okay.

"Looks like, in about 5 minutes, it will be time, to have your babies." the doctor smiled, and Amber tensed up.

"Babe, whats wrong?" Jerome asked, calmly.

"I'm, just scared, I've never done this before, and what if something goes wrong?" She wondered, tears brimming her eyes.

"Babe. Everything, will be fine. Absolutely nothing will go wrong, with this. We are also going to be amazing parents." he assured her.

That was when the doctor came in.

"Its time." he said, and they got Amber ready.

"Okay, push!" yelled the doctor. After a few times, they had their beautiful little boy.

"Heres our boy, 6 pounds, 8 ounces." he shouted.

"And, heres the girl! 6 pounds, 5 ounces." he shouted, again.

"They are beautiful." Jerome smiled, "You were great, Ambs."

Jerome, cut the cords, and the nurses went off to clean them.

"Names?" asked the smaller nurse, walking up to the table.

"The boy, is Bentley Fabian Clarke, and the girl is Ella Nina Clarke." Amber stated.

"They were 2 minutes, and 37 seconds apart." she also stated before walking off.

"Here is your baby girl." she said, handing her gently to Amber." And heres your boy." the other nurse added, handing him to Jerome.

"Can this get any better?" Jerome asked, smiling.

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! Oh well, hehe :D I'll get the next chapter up SOON!**

**I love my readers AND reviewers! **

**-Jamber.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo, an AMAZING reviewer asked me to add in the other kids! Your wish is my command! :D And a big thanks to all my other reviewers, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**PERFECT LIFE.**

Jerome and Amber were enjoying their newborn babies, when Nina and Fabian walked in.

"Hi!" Nina exclaimed, she was holding Kimbers hand. "Hey." Amber said smiling.

"How are you guys?" she asked, with a smile plastered on her face. "Were doing great, and how are you little miss Kimber?" Amber wondered.

"I'm great!" the 2 year old shouted. "And how is Alexandria been doing?" smiled Jerome.

"Oh, shes been amazing. She can sit up really good on her own, and, we think she may start crawling soon." Fabian laughed, taking a seat, next to Nina.

"Do you want to hold her?" Amber asked Nina, lightly. Nina nodded, and Amber gently placed Ella in Nina's arms.

"She's beautiful." Nina said, adoringly. "Did I ever tell you their fulls names?" Amber asked, and they shook their heads.

"Ella Nina Clarke, and Bentley Fabian Clarke." She admitted.

"Oh my god! Thats so sweet!" She exclaimed, and Fabian smiled.

"Fabian, would you like to hold Bentley?" Jerome asked, and Fabian nodded, he put Alexandria in the chair next to him, where Kimber was, and Jerome gave him Bentley.

"They have so many features of both of you guys!" Fabian laughed.

They had Ambers hair color, Jeromes eyes, and their skin colors mixed together.

"Mommy, I'm tired!" Kimber shouted. "Well, I guess we better get going then." Nina sighed, and they all laughed, "We'll come tomorrow, kay?" Amber and Jerome nodded, and they left.

The next in were Mick, and Mara. They each were holding one of their sons hands.

"Hey, guys, Amber how are you felling?" Mara asked when they sat down, she picked up Mitchell, and placed him in her lap.

"Okay, I guess, but i'm definitaly still sore." she sighed.

"I understand completely, it hurts so bad, and you get worn out." Mara admitted.

"Well, I'm glad guys don't have to go through it then." Mick exclaimed.

"I'm right there with you, mate. But, Amber if you need anything tell me, and I will go get it for you." Jerome sympathized.

"Thanks." Amber smiled. "Oh, and do you guys want to hold the babies?"

They both nodded. Mara held Bentley, while Mick held Ella.

Mitchell went and sat in Jeromes lap.

After a while longer, Mick and Mara were heading out.

"Oh, and I almost forgot. Joy, Alfie, Patricia, and Eddie, had to take Juliette and William home. They went to sleep, and they said they would be here tomorrow." Informed Mara.

"Okay, thanks guys!" Jerome shouted, as they walked out the door.

A few moments later, a nurse came in. "Are you ready for me to take them to the nursey?" she asked, politely.

"Sure, that would be great." Amber smiled, and she wheeled them out.

"So, remember when you said to tell you if I needed anything?" she wondered, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I do remember that." Jerome smiled.

"Well, I may need something from you." she laughed.

"And might that thing be a kiss?" he asked.

"Maybe. Actually I think you guessed it." Amber smiled.

"Your wish is my command." he said, and then leaned down, and his lips touched hers.

"I Love You." Amber said, when they broke apart.

"I Love You Too, Babe." he smiled. "Do you want to get some sleep now?"

"Yes." she smiled, and he got in the big recliner next to the bed.

"Goodnight, Ambs." he said.

"Goodnight, Jerome." she responded, and then they were out.

Amber woke up, at about 12:45 to a nurse, bringing in their food.

Jerome was already awake in the chair he slept in. He turned, and noticed she was awake.

"Hey, did you sleep well?" he asked. "Yup. How about you?" she wondered.

"I slept good, too." he said, smiling. They ate, and another nurse came in.

"Since everything went so great, the doctor informed me, that you can go home today, at 4:00." she smiled, and she took their plates, back to the cafeteria.

"Well, that was fast." Amber said.

Jerome nodded, "Aren't your parents coming today?"

"Yes, lt me call them." and she got her phone out.

**(Bold, Amber. Italics, Her Mom!)**

_Hello?_

**Hey Mum!**

_Amber! We were just talking about you! How are my babies?_

**Great! When are you coming to see us?**

_We are just heading out the door. _

**Good, because we gt to go home at 4:00 today.**

_Really? I would have thought you would leave tomorrow!_

**Me Too. How is Daddy?**

_He's good, and really excited_

**I can't wait till you get to meet them, they are sweethearts.**

_Well, I'll let you go dear, we will be there soon! Love you._

**Love you too.**

"They are on their way. And when I was sleeping, did thy say anything about bringing them down from the nursery?" Amber asked Jerome.

"They said whenever we wanted them, to call the front desk." he replied, "Would you like me to call?"

"That would be great, boo." she smiled, and he grabbed the phone.

After about 10 minutes, they brought them in.

"I texted Alfie, and Eddie, and told them to come before 4:00." he stated, picking up Ella.

"You are so ahead of things." she laughed, and she took Bentley.

"I'm just that awesome." he smirked.

"You got that right." she said, as she kissed him.

**I hope you liked this chapter! The other kids will be in the next chapter, and so will Amber's parents! Thanks so much for rading, Please Review and tell your friends! Love you all! :D**

**-Jamber.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews again! I'm glad you love it! On to the story! :D**

**Perfect Life**

**I own nothing -_-**

"Knock, Knock." Amber's mom called from the door.

"Come on in Mom." Amber smiled.

They pushed the door open, and and Amber's mom squeled.

"They are beautiful." Amber's Mom gushed, "Aren't they sweetheart?"

"Yes, they are." Amber's dad smiled.

They each picked up one of the newborns, and took a seat next to Amber's bed.

"How are you both doing?" She wondered, taking a look toward Amber, and then at Jerome.

"Were great, I'm just happy they are finally here." Jerome admited, and smiled at her.

"Me too, I've been getting excited." Amber laughed, and Jerome took her hand.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be here yesterday, we didn't expect them for a couple of days." Mr. Millington laughed, and looked down at his grandson.

"Our first grandchildren." Amber's Mom sighed, "One of the best things in our lives."

"Here, let me get a family picture." he said, handing Jerome Bentley, and Her mom handed Amber Ella.

He retrieved his camera from his pocket, and took a picture of the 4.

They stayed for about another 45 minutes, and then they had to leave, because her Dad had to return to work.

"I can't wait to go home." Jerome smiled, kissing his wife.

"We finally get to in an an hour and 30 minutes." she said.

"Hey, I got a text from Alfie. Him, Joy, Eddie Patricia, William and Juliette are coming up." he said, looking at his phone.

"Kay." she replied, feeding Ella.

"Hey, can you feed Bentley?" she asked, pointing to a bottle.

"Sure." he said getting Bentley, and grabbing the bottle off the table.

"Were they almost here, when you texted him?" Amber asked, glancing up.

"Yeah,they were about 5 minutes away." he replied.

Then, they heard a knock on the door. "Come in." Jerome shouted, so they could hear him.

The door opened, and they saw the faces of Joy, Alfie, Eddie, Patricia, and their kids.

"Hey, guys." Joy smiled.

"Hey." They replied.

"How are you guys, and the babies?" Patricia wondered.

"Were doing great." Amber smiled.

"Do any of you guys wanna hold Ella, i'm done feeding her?" she asked.

"I do!" Patricia shouted, "Wanna switch?"

She gave Patricia Ella, and picked up 9 month old William.

Juliette was jumping around like crazy. "Juliette, calm down!" Joy laughed and she ran to Alfie.

"She is a sweetheart!" Patricia smiled, "And so is Bentley!"

"They really are great, guys! Good job!" Eddie chuckled.

"Bentley is up for grabs." Jerome smirked.

"I want him." Joy said, taking him gently in her arms.

"William, and Juliette are getting so big!" Amber smiled. "Jerome, wanna hold William?"

He nodded, and picked him up.

"When do you get to break out of this place?" Alfie spoke, and laughed.

"In about an hour, a little less." Jerome said, "I'm glad."

"Me too." Amber sighed.

"That was fast, I didn't get to go home for 2 and a half days." Joy smiled.

"I had to stay for 2 days." Patricia added.

"I"m glad you guys got to come bye, to meet them." Amber said, taking Ella back from Patricia.

"Me too, they are precious." Patricia smiled.

Jerome handed William to Eddie, and Joy gave him Bentley.

"Well, I guess me, Alfie and Juliette will get going, so you can get ready to go home." Joy said, picking up Juliette

"I guess we'll head out too." Eddie smiled.

"Bye, thanks for coming guys." Amber exclaimed.

"Bye." They replied, and Jerome waved.

After they left, a nurse walked in. "Hey, guys. Amber are you feeling almost back to normal?" she asked.

"Yes, i'm feeling alot better, than this morning." she admitted.

"Well, we noticed the babes are doing wonderful, so were going to let you go home, whenever you are reading now." she smiled, "They are bringing you a wheelchair up now."

Then she left. A few moments later, they wheeled in her wheelchair.

They eased her into it, and she had both babies in her arms. Jerome pushed her to an elevator, and they rode it down to the lobby.

When they got outside, he pulled the car up.

They put the babies in their carseats, and the nurses checked to see if they were in right.

"We'll let you guys take it from here." one of them said.

Amber got in the back seat, and Jerome hopped in to the driver seat.

They finally pulled up to their house, and Jerome got both the babies, in their carseats.

She unlocked the door, and they stepped inside their house, to begin their lives, with their newborns.

**hey! Thanks so much again to all my readers and reviewers! I wouldn't be able to do anything without you! I Love you all, even though you aready know that! Heres some virtual cake!**

**-Jamber.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. So, I know I haven't updated this fanfiction in ages. And I have been getting requests for more, so here you go.**

**Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. I would be no where without you.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned HOA, Jamber would have happened by now!**

Amber flipped on the light in their foyer, and she was immediatly stunned by all of her friends popping out from random places.

"Suprise!" They all yelled, in unison.

A smile appeared on both Amber, and Jerome's faces, and they set the babies carseats next to their feet.

The Clarke house was completely decorated, complete with 'Welcome Home' banners, and even balloons.

"You guys didn't have to do this!" Amber gasped in disbelief.

"But Aunt Amber, we wanted to!" Came Kimber's voice.

"Aww, well thank you so much! Come here Kimber!" Kimber ran up to Amber, and threw her arms around her neck.

"Hey, Alfie and Mick, where are you're wives?" Jerome chuckled, while Amber looked around, realizing that they were in fact gone.

"They are cooking supper for everyone!" Alfie yelled, in an excited tone. He always was the one to get enthusiastic about food.

"Jerome, do you mind watching them? I'm going to go help out." She asked, referring to their sleeping children.

"No problem, Babe. I'm just going to go set them in the living room so they can stay asleep." Amber nods, before making her way to the kitchen.

She finds Mara stirring something in a large pot, and Joy sticking what looked to be garlic bread, in the oven.

"Hey girls!" she greeted, and they both looked up and smiled warmly. "Thanks so much for doing this, you really didn't need-"

"Amber, we wanted to." Joy interupted her.

"Plus, you did this for us when we had our little ones." Mara added.

A large smile appeared on her face. "I have the best friends ever!"

"Everyone come eat!" Joy shouted from the kitchen.

Nina and Patricia had already fixed the little kids plates, and they were now seated around a small coffee table watching a movie, except for the smaller kids.

After getting food, all the adults went into the dining area, and took seats around the table.

Alfie immediatly dug into his spaghetti, and groaned. "This is so yummy!" He shouted, making everyone around him laugh.

"Lets just hope poor Juliette doesn't turn out like her father.." Patricia shuddered, jokingly.

"Hey!" Alfie pretended to be hurt. "Joy, back me up on this!"

"Sorry Alf, your on your own on this one." She giggled, but kissed her husband on the temple.

"So," Mara started. "Before everyone heads out, Mick and I have an announcement."

All eyes landed on Mara and Mick, who were standing at the front of the room.

"Were having another baby!" They said in unison.

"Congrats you guys!" Nina was the first to say.

10 minutes later, Jerome and Amber found themselves alone in their now quiet house.

"Wow," Amber laughs. "I'm suprised they're still sleeping, I'm going to go check on them."

Amber headed toward the living room, and saw that Bentley was starting to stir.

A shrill cry erupted in the room, and soon enough, Ella joined in.

"Jerome, can you bring me two bottles, please?" Amber shouts, taking both of them out of their seats.

Jerome jogged in the living room with two botles of Similac in hand.

"Here, let me feed one of them." Amber hands him Ella, and the room becomes silent again, as both babies drink their bottles.

"I'm already stressed out, Jerome." Amber sighs." Think about how it will be tonight, were not going to get any sleep tonight."

"Hey, look at the brightside. Were both not going back to work for a while." He smiles, trying to calm her. "It won't be that bad."

"Looks like they're both asleep again, want to try to get some sleep of our own?" Jerome nods, and they make their way upstairs, to the nursery.

Jerome rolled over, suddenly awoken by the sound of crying coming from the next room.

"I got it, babe. Go back to sleep." Jerome said to his wife, who was already getting out of bed.

"You sure?" She asked, sitting back down.

"Positive, you got it last time. I think its time for Bentley's bottle." He assured her.

"Thanks Baby, I love you." She leans in, and gives him a quick kiss, before laying back down to try for more sleep.

Jerome rubbed his eyes, and made his way to the nursery. He walked to Bentley's crib, and picked him up.

Jerome found the baby bag, and grabbed a newborn bottle, and made his way to the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Rocking back and forth, he waited as Bentley sucked the milk from the bottle.

15 minutes later, he finished. Jerome changed his diaper, and went back into the master bedroom.

Making his way over to the bed, he saw that Amber was sitting up.

"Whats wrongs, Ambs?" He whispered.

"I feel like a bad mother, Jerome." She sniffles. "I feel like you are doing everything, while I'm just sitting here, letting you."

"Why would you even think that? You are the best mother ever," He sighs. "And you have been doing just as much as I have."

"Thanks for making me feel better. I needed that..." Amber lets out a sigh, and nuzzles into his chest.

"Anytime Ambs." Jerome replies, and soon enough, they are fast asleep.

The next morning, at around 6 a.m. Amber gets out of bed.

She decides that she should let Jerome sleep, so she quietly crept her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Jerome doesn't wake up till about 9:00. He was actually suprised when he saw the time.

He slips on a shirt, and makes his way downstairs.

Jerome finds Amber at the kitchen table, reading a magazine, and eating cereal.

She smiles at him, "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks Babe." he kisses her lightly, and grabs the plate from the stove. "Are they asleep?"

She nods, pushing away some stray hair from her face. "Yes, I kinda hope they stay that way for a while too."

"Yeah, and thanks for letting me sleep in this morning. You shouldn't have done that." he takes a seat next to her.

"Why shouldn't I have let you sleep in? I thought I was being nice." She closes her magazine, and faces him.

"I just kind of feel bad, thats it Amber. Don't get so defensive." Jerome sighs, drinking some coffee from his cup.

"Defensive? What the hell? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the fucking bed this morning or something?" Amber throws back.

"Maybe I did," He jumps up from the table. "You know what, maybe I wasn't ready to be a dad. Shit, they were just born, and were already fighting."

"You're really going to say that now?" Amber yells. "Well maybe we should have never gotten married then! You wouldn't be in this situation right now!"

"Maybe we shouldn't have." He mentally scolds himself for saying that.

"You know what, if you don't want to be married to me anymore, maybe you should pack your stuff and get your sorry ass out of my life!"

"Okay, I will then." Jerome starts toward the stairs.

"Does this mean were over?" Amber asks quietly.

"Is that what you want?" She shrugs her shoulders. "Fine then, I guess call me when you make your decision."

**Hey again. Sorry, I had to add this. Will they stay together? Tell me what you think in the reviews!**

**P.s. I just found out you can see how many views your story has! And OMG, this story has sooo many! Thanks everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited! Keep it up!**

**-Jamber111**


	8. Chapter 8 - (Sorry, it's really short!)

**Hey! Sorry if you have given up on this fanfiction. I'm not going to lie, I almost gave up on this site completely. But then I realized, I love it too much to give up. So, I'm back. Thanks so much if you didn't give up on me. I love you all so much. xx**

**Here it goes. [I think my writing has gotten better, thank goodness.]**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, except for the kids.**

Amber had been a wreck ever since the fight with Jerome. She couldn't help but feel that it was all her fault; she overreacted.

She had finally gotten Ella to sleep, and she tip-toed out of the nursery, careful not to wake the sleeping infant.

It had been three days, and she missed Jerome terribly. She needed to apologize, but he wouldn't pick up the phone when she called him, or answer any of her text messages. Although, she did ask Nina and Fabian how he was doing; regularly.

Amber's mind can't stop wandering, to thoughts that maybe her and Jerome might not be meant to be, but she keeps telling herself that they were just stressed out.

She honestly doesn't know if Jerome meant what he said; it really hurt her. She was broken from her thoughts by the doorbell sounding. She quickly made her way to the door, setting her hand on the doorknob.

Silently praying that it's Jerome, she pulls it open. But, to her disapointment, it's just Nina. She gives Amber a sympathetic smile, and steps up, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Hey, babe." Nina says softly.

Amber gives in, slipping her arms around her bestfriend, and sighs. "Hi, Nines." They stay there for a minute, content, until Nina pulls back slightly. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." Amber shrugs, her face holding no emotion, but Nina sees right through that.

"C'mon, let's talk inside." Nina smiles, and Amber nods, moving aside for her to walk into the foyer. Nina slips in, and starts towards the sitting room, Amber following closely behind her.

"Where's Kimbs, and Alex?" Amber sits down on the couch, smoothing her hand over the dark leather.

"With Fabian's parents," Nina sits across from her, in the chair. "But I'm not here to talk about them."

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Amber asks cautiously, leaning back. Nina shot her a look. "Don't play dumb, Ambs." Amber sighed, and placed her head in her hands, knowing she was here, because Jerome.

"He's a wreck, Amber. He either stays in the room all day, or goes and gets drunk senseless," She didn't look up from her hands, as Nina spoke those words. "He misses you."

"Then why doesn't he answer my calls?" Amber finally glances up, searching Nina's face for answers. "He would call if he really did."

Nina sighed, and brushed some hair from her face. "He threw his phone, and broke it. He _isn't_ getting your calls." Realization hit Amber, and she quickly stood up. "Call Fabian, he's with Jerome right now."

Amber nods, and picks up her iPhone from the coffee table, in front of where she was sitting. With shakey hands, she quickly pulls up Fabian's contacts, and presses dial. She let out a breath, pressing the phone to her ear, Nina watching her intentely.

He picked up after the third ring. "Hello?" Fabian's voice rings through the speaker, and Amber closes her eyes, afraid of all the possibilities. What if Jerome doesn't want her back? "Hey, Fabian. Can I talk to Jerome?" She asks him, pushing all the thoughts from her head.

**So, I'm ending it there, please don't hate me. I've had pretty bad writers block, that's the main reason I haven't updated in so long.**

**I'm so, so sorry. It will be longer next time, I promise. **

**Thank you again, for the support, and remember that I love you all.**

**It would mean the world for some new reviews.**

**- Carrie.**


End file.
